leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Akali/Trivia
General * Akali's dance references Single Ladies by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Akali is currently the only Energy-based champion to have any associated cost on their (one Essence of Shadow) * Due to , Akali may sound identical to Japanese 明かり''akari'' " , brightness, gleam". * was going to be a skillshot but became single-targeted. Quotes * Akali's joke references (albeit in a rather tongue-in-cheek fashion) the criticism towards the matchmaking system, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be swiftly defeated by higher-level ones. ** She is one of the few champions to say 'noob'. *** Before his relaunch was another one. * }} resembles }}}}. Skins ; * She resembles from . ; * She celebrates the FIFA World Cup 2010. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She resembles from . ; * She was featured in The Journal of Justice. * A picture of can be seen framed on the wall above Akali. * She was proposed by the community. * She shares this theme with and . * In 2011 Akali and this skin were 50% off during March 21–27, and the profits were donated to the to aid the Japanese people after the .Japan Earthquake Relief ; * She resembles from . * Her outfit closely resembles . ; * She resembles the main character from by and probably even from . ; * She references the from . * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * She shares this theme with , , , and . ** can be seen in the background. Relations * Akali, , and are members of the Kinkou Order. The three shadow warriors work together in order to preserve balance in Valoran. ** Akali and her fellow ninjas are at war with and his Order of Shadows. *** Akali may have another, more personal connection with ... perhaps she is a former member of the Order of Shadows? **** Devon 'Runaan' Giehl pointed out her title of 'the Fist of ' and her passive , and mentioned that Zed once had a favorite student who left his order, but there was no official statement.Zed Creative Design AMA 1 ***** It is also mentioned that despite appearances, she has a capacity for violence and cruelty.Zed Creative Design AMA 2 ****** Despite (or perhaps in some way due to) all of this, Akali is apparently the least willing of the Kinkou triumvirate to forgive Zed in any way. She believes only death is deserving of him, in contrast to believing redemption is still possible and being undecided in lieu of his duty towards exercising emotionless, unbiased judgement. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup